team_night_saturnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Asian Critic Chick
The Asian Critic Chick (also known as the ACC) is the autistic female persona of Team Night Saturn, reviewing more recent comedies with her own uniquely dark, direct, and sarcastic style. History Having been a fan of the online critics on the popular site thatguywiththeglasses.com (TGWTG) for 2 years, the Asian Critic Chick first started out as a children's TV show and cartoon reviewer. In May 2013, a friend requested for her to review a show he grew up with, and she came out with her first review and personally made YouTube video Thundercats (1987) on September 28th, 2013. The review was an unexpected success on YouTube and her TGWTG.com blog, which motivated her to continue reviewing other children's TV shows such as Barney & Friends, Pokemon, and Digimon. Her reviews were seen by Jack Skyblue, founder of Team Night Saturn, who sent her a invitation to join Team Night Saturn on January 11th, 2014, along with fellow reviewer MalaCritico. Later that year, she made the transition from cartoons to comedy to find a better outlet for her passion for creating dark, sarcastic, and mature humor. Since then she has done crossovers with most of the members of Team Night Saturn and has built an online network with fellow critics on the site. She is currently the only Asian female critic on Team Night Saturn and has goals in mind to be more creative, unique, risky, tough, and humorous than other well-known female critics. Trivia - She lives in the state of Hawaii, where she claims that many are still unfamiliar with the online reviewing community. - She is of Japanese and Korean descent. - Is a fan of satire, dark comedy, surreal humor, and adult humor. - One of her favorite films of all time is Pulp Fiction. - Is currently majoring in English Literature at a local university. - Has aspirations to be a screenwriter for comedies and adult TV programs. - Comedic influences: The Nostalgia Critic - "He's the first critic I've ever watched. His capability to express anger and fear in a comedic way is very impressive, and something I've incorporated into my reviews. However, he seems to enjoy expressing childish whimsy quite often, which isn't necessarily my style. That's when I decided to direct my attention to biting sarcasm, dark humor, and adult humor instead." Matt Stone and Trey Parker - "I love South Park. It's such a genius show. Their ability to create laughably satirical characters and situations is incredible. I find myself using a South Park clip in almost all of my reviews." Brad Neely - "Even though I do not like his Adult Swim show, China, IL, he has a YouTube channel that features some of his comics, and they are awesome. So blunt, so detailed, so surreal, and so creative. I find myself in awe every time I see them. I've taken influence from the eccentric and wisdom-filled dialogue of the characters in his comics." The Oatmeal - "Matt Inman (AKA "The Oatmeal ") is probably the most unapologetic comic strip writer I've ever seen. His filterless style of writing his own opinions about certain subjects has inspired me to express my own thoughts freely and honestly, and to take risks at being creatively dark and vulgar in my reviews." - Favorite adult cartoons: South Park, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Home Movies, Robot Chicken List of the Asian Critic Chick's reviews The Asian Critic Chick TV Show reviews: (Discontinued) Thundercats (1987) - September 28, 2013 Barney & Friends - October 19, 2013 Pokemon - November 9, 2013 Digimon - December 1, 2013 The Asian Critic Chick's Extras - Homestar Runner - December 31, 2013 Mister Rogers' Neighborhood - January 14, 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - February 4, 2014 The ACC's Comedy Reviews: Little Fockers - February 25, 2014 RV - March 18, 2014 Jack and Jill - March 28, 2014 Bridesmaids - April 20, 2014 The Hangover Part III - May 21, 2014 Grown Ups 2 - July 7, 2014 This Is the End - August 27. 2014 Sex Tape - December 13, 2014 The ASS Reviews (Adult Swim Show Reviews): Aqua Teen Hunger Force - October 17, 2014 China, IL Robot Chicken Squidbillies '''Specials and extras: The Asian Critic Chick reviews an indie film - February 27, 2014 Links The Asian Critic Chick's YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/theasiancritichick Team Night Saturn: http://teamnightsaturn.pcriot.com/category/tacc/ TGWTG.com blog: http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/blogs/latest/blogger/listings/theasiancriticchick TV tropes page: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebVideo/TheAsianCriticChick